


"Can You Help Me, Hyung?"

by InsecurelyPerfect



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys in Skirts, Feminization, Fluff, Kang Taehyun in Skirts, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Skirts, Tooth Rotting Fluff, pure fluff, this will have an nsfw sequel, yeonjun and taehyun are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecurelyPerfect/pseuds/InsecurelyPerfect
Summary: Kang Taehyun wants to get a skirt and drags Yeonjun along with him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	"Can You Help Me, Hyung?"

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! if you like this, maybe consider [commissioning](https://honeyvoicehwang.tumblr.com/post/622820906485547008/writing-commissions/) me to write something for you!!
> 
> this will have an nsfw sequel and focus more on beomgyu's reaction to the skirt. i cannot promise when it'll be out because i leave for college in twelve days and it's really hectic over here lmaooo ffjhjkfd
> 
> I'm also working on:  
> \- two haikyuu fics that will both be posted, one is the start of a series with A LOT involved oh my god  
> \- the next chapter for my bfu fic (sorry about that btw ;; i wrote about a thousand or so words for it today, and it's about halfway done !!)  
> \- the next chapter of this  
> that I'm hoping to get out before my classes start on aug 17 but no promises because i still have to pack everything im bringing and im still battling with my mental health hhhh  
> ANYWAYS !!  
> i hope you enjoy this

Taehyun could hardly control his excitement. He'd been looking forward to the current trip to the mall that was on his way to, He had just barely managed to get Yeonghun to come with him. Taehyun had kept his head turned out the window, so as not to show how much he was smiling. Though while he was able to hide his face he couldn't cover how excitedly he was bouncing leg. 

"Ya, Hyunnie, what's going on with you?" He knew what Yeonjun was asking. He'd never been so damn excited to get clothes before.

Taehyun shook his head. "No reason, I'm just glad to get out for a bit."

"We were just out though?"

"Yeah, for _work._ This is different." Taehyun rolled his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I love going out for work, but it's always fun to go out just because you want to, you know?"

Yeonjun didn't give a verbal response, but he saw Yeonjun nodding. Taehyun did love MOA, but he also loved getting breaks. It was always one of his favorite parts of the whole process. Getting time off to hang out with the four boys he considered blood relatives.

Seeing how fans had reacted to seeing Soobin in a half skirt in "Can't You See Me?" was the tip of the iceberg for him. He'd wanted to get one for as long as he could remember, but he was afraid of how everyone would react to it. But maybe now was the best time for that.

"Okay, look, Hyunnie, I know you don't want to tell me where you're going, but can you at the very least tell me what _kind_ of thing you're looking to buy?" Taehyun sighed. He supposed he owed Yeonjun that much at least. Seeing as it was early. Earlier than either of them would normally be awake. Taehyun just couldn't wait any longer.

He huffed. "Okay. I guess. I wanted to get some clothes."

 _That_ had Yeonjun practically gawking at him. "Since when do _you_ like buying _clothes?"_

Taehyun had to bite his lip before he told Yeonjun why they were headed to the mall. "O-oh, um, I saw a MOA online with a cool shirt that I wanted to get. That's all."

The boys were stopped at a red light, so Yeonjun looked over at Taehyun and just ruffled his hair. "You know I know when you're lying, right, Taehyun-ah?"

He blushed. "Yes, hyung, I know."

They stared at each other until the car behind them honked. Yeonjun pat Taehyung's knee. "Okay, I'll stop pressing now. I can tell you don't want to tell me and that's okay. I was just trying to see if you would tell me." Taehyun just stared at him. He watched as Yeonjun shifted in his seat under his intense gaze. "D-do you think you could stop looking at me like that?"

He did. Faced back front and settled in his seat. "You know I'm not _not_ telling you because I don't trust you, right, hyung?"

Yeonjun cleared his throat. "Yeah, of course. I always know what my dongsaengs are doing. It's my job as the oldest hyung."

"I thought that was Soobin hyung's job," Taehyun joked.

"Well, it's his job as a leader. Mine is slightly different because I'm the eldest," Yeonjun said, as though he were trying to convince himself and not Taehyun.

"Mm, sure," he said. "Sounds to me like you just wanted to feel special." He flashed Yeonjun a smile that looked more shit-eating than not.

"I swear, you kids will be the death of me."

"Maybe. But you love us anyway."

A silence fell over the two of them, embracing each of the boys comfortably. There was no pressure on either of them to continue a conversation they didn't know how to have. That was secretly one of Taehyun's favorite moments; when he could just sit in silence with another person so he wasn't alone, but they also weren't forcing him to say anything. 

Taehyun sat, looking out the window once more. He knew they'd be arriving at the mall soon. He flicked his eyes to the side, where he could just barely make out Yeonjun's bright yellow hair in the side mirror. "Hyung..." he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He almost thought that Yeonjun hadn't heard him at all first.

"Yes, Taehyunnie?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything." Taehyun was shaking slightly. Yeonjun still didn't know why they were going to the mall, and Taehyun was close to telling him. Maybe he'd wait until they were parked before spilling that one.

Yeonjun ruffled Taehyun's hair. "You're so goofy. You know there isn't a damn thing I wouldn't do for you. my precious baby." Taehyun simply blushed. Yeonjun parked the car swiftly and looked at the younger. "So, why are we here?"

Taehyun couldn't force himself to look at Yeonjun and tell him. He averted his gaze. His long, thin fingers anxiously found their way ways to each other, fiddling and shaking more than Yeonjun had ever seen.

"Um, well, you see... I'd wanted to come here and get..." he trailed off, thinking, "clothes."

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "No shit. You already told me that, Taehyung-ah."

Taehyun shook his head. "Never mind, then. It'll just be a surprise. It's fine."

Yeonjun sighed. "Okay, buddy. Let's go, then."

Taehyun couldn't have gotten up and scrambled to get out of the car fast enough. "Slow down, Hyunnie," Yeonjun called from halfway across the parking lot. He was too ramped up to do that, but he did get to the entrance and wait for Yeonjun.

"Okay, Hyungie, I need you to either trust me or pick up the pace."

"I'm interested to know what's got you so jazzed up," the older commented.

A giggle escaped from Taehyun's mouth. "Aigoo, you're so cute. What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go and get what I want without you?"

Shaking his head, Yeonjun sighed and let Taehyun run along. To which, Taehyun obliged, running forth without a second thought. He'd known exactly where he'd wanted to go for a couple of weeks. This had just been the first chance he'd gotten to be able to go and get the skirts.

He looked around through several muted tones, of various materials. He'd known there were all different kinds of skirts, but seeing them -- feeling them was so much different from what he'd imagined.

A rather quick look around the store had provided Taehyun with the one he felt like he looked the best in.

He pulled it off the rack and proudly sauntered to the dressing room, ignoring all of the stares he was getting.

*

He stared at himself in the mirror, a smooth smile plastered on his face. His teeth shone brightly.

The skirt had been perfect. It was black with large white polka dots scattered around the area of the skirt. It ended at his mid-thigh and flowed loosely at the bottom. He was excited he couldn't process what the material felt like. All he knew was that it felt like his dreams coming true.

*

To: **Junnie Hyung**

_i'm done!! i had to change out of it to pay for it so i can show you back at the dorms!!_

*

The entire ride back, Taehyun had been bouncing in his seat. Yeonjun chuckled. "You seem excited."

Taehyun just gleamed back at him. "Hyung, I can't wait for you to see this!"

* 

"Are you done yet, Hyunnie? I want to see it," Yeonjun called through the door.

"J-just a sec! I'm almost--" Before Taehyun could finish his thought, the door opened, and it wasn't Yeonjun.

"Wow," Beomgyu breathed, licking his lips and drinking in the boy before him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! if you like this, maybe consider [commissioning](https://honeyvoicehwang.tumblr.com/post/622820906485547008/writing-commissions/) me to write something for you!!
> 
> don't forget to follow me on tumblr, Instagram, twitter, and youtube @ honeyvoicehwang for more kpop content, i also have a tumblr (k-archiv-e) for posting pictures of kpop boys !! and my haikyuu tumblr is tkagayama


End file.
